Morgenröte/Kapitel 7
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 6 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 8}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 7. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Eichhornpfote Charaktere *Weidenpfote *Tüpfelblatt *Brombeerkralle *Rauchfell *Birkenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Buchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Ampferschweif *Unbekannte, räudige gestreifte Katze *Blattpfote *Graustreif *Dornenkralle *Regenpelz *Nebelfuß *Unbekannter, verfilzter Streuner (wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als Einzelläufer bezeichnet) *Sasha *Unbekannter, räudiger, braun gestreifter Streuner (wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als Einzelläufer bezeichnet) *Wolkenschweif *Lichtherz *Laura Erwähnte Charaktere *Feuerstern *Sturmpelz *Federschweif *Tigerstern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Schülerbau ***Kinderstube ***Schlucht ***Hochstein **Baumgeviert **Schlangenfelsen **Große Platane **Sonnenfelsen **Große Platane *Wassernest der Sonne *Gebirge Tiere *Maus **Wühlmaus *Vogel **Specht **Taube *Schlange *Fuchs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, DonnerClan, Donnerweg, Zweibeinernest, Monster, FlussClan, WindClan, SternenClan, Silbervlies, Zweibeiner *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge, Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner) *Clanränge: Schüler, Heiler, Junges, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Blattgrüne, Blattleere, Blattwechsel, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "Beim SternenClan", "Was in SternenClans Namen" Wissenswertes *Seite 109: Der Satzrest "She stopped, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 92 von Dawn) *Seite 112: Der Gedanke Käfige? ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 95 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 112: Eichhornpfote wird Eichhornpelz genannt. *Seite 112: Der Gedanke Katzen! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 95 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 112 und 126-127: Der Begriff rogue, also "Streuner", wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 95 und 108-109 von Dawn) *Seite 113: "(...) ahnte, dass er das sagen wollte." - Statt sagen wollte müsste es "dachte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von what he was thinking ist (vgl. Seite 96 von Dawn) *Seite 114: Der Satzrest "(...) through the mouth of the gully." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 97 von Dawn) *Seite 115: "(...) sich in dem Steinbecken vor dem Bau." - Statt in dem Steinbecken müsste es "auf dem Steinhang" heißen, da im Original die Rede von on the stone slope ist (vgl. Seite 97 von Dawn) *Seite 115: Das Wort "verlegen" vom Satz "(...) und blickte verlegen zu Boden." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 97 von Dawn) *Seite 115: Das Wort mir vom Satz "Nein, mir tut (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 97 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 115: Der Satz "Shrewpaw shrugged." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 97 von Dawn) *Seite 116: "(...) ihrer grünen Augen an, (...)" - Statt grünen müsste es "blattfarbenen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von leaf-colored eyes ist (vgl. Seite 98 von Dawn) *Seite 116: "In der Blattleere waren (...)" - Statt in der müsste es "bis zur" heißen, da im Original die Rede von by leaf-bare ist (vgl. Seite 99 von Dawn) *Seite 117: "(...) in den Beinen vor Ungeduld." - Statt Ungeduld müsste es "Frust" oder "Enttäuschung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von frustration ist (vgl. Seite 99 von Dawn) *Seite 117: Der Satzrest "(...) in frustration." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 100 von Dawn) *Seite 117: Der Satz "Squirrelpaw couldn't keep the desperation out of her voice." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eichhornpfote konnte die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eichhornpfotes Stimme war voller Verzweiflung." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 100 von Dawn) *Seite 120: Die gestreifte Katze wird als Kater bezeichnet, obwohl ihr Geschlecht aus dem Original gar nicht hervorgeht (vgl. Seite 102 von Dawn) *Seite 122: Das Wort jetzt vom Satz "(...) sie jetzt sofort retten (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 104 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 122: Der Satz "We can't let the Twolegs take our cats if there is anything we can do to stop them." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wir können nicht zulassen, dass die Zweibeiner unsere Katzen nehmen, wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was wir dagegen tun können.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir werden den Zweibeinern nicht erlauben, unsere Katzen zu rauben. Wir werden sie daran hindern." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 105 von Dawn) *Seite 122: Der Satz "We should not give up without a fight." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wir sollten uns nicht kampflos geschlagen geben.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir geben nicht auf, ohne zu kämpfen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 105 von Dawn) *Seite 123: Graustreifs Beschreibung (amber eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 105 von Dawn) *Seite 123: Der Satz "Very well." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "In Ordnung.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir sind bereit." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 105 von Dawn) *Seite 123: Der Satzrest "(...), he commanded." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 105 von Dawn) *Seite 123: "(...) blickte ihn wütend an." - Statt wütend müsste es "verdutzt" oder "erschrocken" heißen, da im Original die Rede von shocked ist (vgl. Seite 106 von Dawn) *Seite 124: Der Satzrest "(...), turning back to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 106 von Dawn) *Seite 125: Die Wörter "heraus und" vom Satz "(...) und Eichhornpfote heraus und auf den Boden des Monsters fiel." sind überflüssig, da Eichhornpfote nicht aus dem Käfig gefallen ist (vgl. Seite 108 von Dawn) *Seite 127: Der Satzrest "(...) scanned the inside of the monster and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 109 von Dawn) *Seite 128: Der Satzrest "(...) and turned back to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 110 von Dawn) *Seite 129: Der Satzrest "(...), the scars on her face half-hidden by splatters of mud." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 111 von Dawn) *Seite 130: Es ist die Rede davon, dass Lichtherz' Augen aufgerissen wären, dabei hat sie nur noch eines. Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 7nl:Dageraad/Hoofdstuk 7 Kategorie:Verweise